


patter

by song_of_staying



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: John's got nothing in his hands, nothing up his sleeve.





	patter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



“Now, I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking, ‘John, stop talking and fuck me already’! But doing things well takes time, and I am planning to do you well. I’ll keep my fingers inside you for as long as you can stand it - maybe even longer! - and I _will_ narrate it. A good narrator’s important, and I’m simply the best there is. And my surveillance guys, they’ve got no appreciation for a good story, or for homosexuality - their loss, hehehe - and when you moan like that, dearest, they stop listening, so here’s the stuff you wanted to know about Mom.”


End file.
